Computer systems typically include service indicators to signify a component failure. These service indicators require an individual light source (e.g., light emitting source such as an LED) to illuminate the indicator in case of a component failure. For large scale computing systems such as servers, each component may require an individual service indicator and, hence, a separate light source. For example, in conventional large computing systems, a front-mounted panel can include upwards of 65 or more lights, depending on the number of components that require monitoring. The use of so many light sources increases the cost of the system, by requiring additional light sources and associated circuitry, etc.
As computing systems evolve and include additional components, more service indicators are required. This, in turn, leads to the need for additional separate light sources for each of the added service indicators. This increases the cost of the product by requiring additional components and design time. For example, as the component count increases, so will the number of required LEDs, thus increasing the cost to design and manufacture the system. This will also require added space for all of the additional light sources. Also, due to space considerations, it is not possible to place the LEDs next to the correct component (e.g., memory DIMM slot) because there are too many components near the connector to place an LED on the board.
To overcome the space issue, many manufactures have adopted text or graphical displays to signify component failure. Although space savings can be realized, such text and graphical displays come at a considerable cost, with the need for additional engineering time and resources.